Trevor's Tactics
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Neville's toad Trevor brings two boys together. SLASH!


Disclaimer: Sigh I do not in any way own these characters, but I do own some of these feelings. Okay...review please!

Trevor's Tactics

Neville's sixth year had just started about a month before this very date. It was a rainy Saturday. Once again, Neville found himself alone in the sixth year boy's dormitory. Neville had always been quite adequate about getting his homework during the week. He always tried his hardest to get everything that he had to get done the night that it he had the class. Otherwise, he would have gotten much behind in his work.

Neville snatched up Trevor, his toad, and went down into the common room. To Neville's surprise, there were a lot of people in the common room. He looked around for someone to talk to. There was Seamus and Dean playing wizards' chess. That was most unappealing to Neville because he knew that Seamus was going to beat him. Dean just lacked the talent to win a game of wizards' chest.

Next he looked toward Ginny, who was looking quite pleased in her conversation with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel. Neville wasn't exactly a fan of Lavender or Parvati. They always seemed to make him feel like a lesser person.

Like usual, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were completely absent from the common room all together.

Trevor jumped out of Neville's hands. "Trevor no!" Neville yelled out. He started to chase after him, but the tricky little devil disappeared.

For a moment, it felt, to Neville, that he was being stared at by every single person in the room. He knew he needed to make an escape as a very odd first year started to walk up to him.

With a quick scamper, Neville made his way through the portrait hole. When he jumped out, he ended up walking right though the Fat Friar. That had been the second time that Neville had walked right though one of the Hogwarts Ghosts. When one walks though a ghost, it's a terribly sad feeling. Neville felt slight dysfunction for a moment. Quickly, he recovered and went on, looking for Trevor.

For supposedly looking for Trevor, Neville wasn't too interested in looking at the ground. There seemed to be a lot going on in the portraits this very day. They were all being extremely loud and having tea parties or something.

As Neville walked alone the hall, he was looking fixedly at all the portraits. Then it happened. Neville ran right into someone that was down on the ground. The person was Colin Creevey.

"So sorry," Neville said very apologetically. Then he looked down to even see who it was.

Colin looked up into Neville's eyes. He extended his hands. "Here you are." He had Trevor in his hands. "He's yours right?"

Neville looked at Colin for a long time, then he grabbed Trevor. Then, Neville ran off as fast as he could, blushing all the way back to the fat lady. After giving the password, Neville tried to get to the boys' dormitory quickly. But Ginny stopped him.

Due to going to the Yule Ball together, Ginny and Neville had become quite good friends. She was always in tune with what Neville was feeling. At this point, she was the only person in all of Hogwarts that knew that he was gay.

Neville tried to keep going, but Ginny was persistent on getting Neville to tell her what freaked him out. She tugged on the back of his robes. "What is it?"

Unwillingly, he turned around to her. He pointed a very secluded part of the common room. Somehow Trevor had gotten away again, but he knew Ginny wasn't going to let him go look for him.

When the two sat down, Neville decided just to spill the beans. "I have a crush. I didn't even realize it until a moment ago when I ran into him."

Ginny's eyes widened to the size of a half-dollar. Excitement took over. "Who?"

Neville looked down sheepishly. HE blushed as he said, "Colin Crave."

"Get out! No way!" Ginny squealed. It was funny how when Neville did something loud everyone looked at him, but when Ginny did, no one paid any attention.

Neville leapt back with a start. "What!"

"I never thought you would actually like him. He has had a total crush on you for over a year now. Of course, I had to prod the information out of Denis."

It was in that very moment that Colin Creevey came bouncing into the common room. Denis instantly showed up at his side. Neville watched intensely as Colin and Denis had a very brief chat. Then Denis pointed right in Neville and Ginny's direction.

Somehow, Ginny ended up sneaking off.

Once again, Colin extended his arm to Neville, handing him Trevor again. With a sad face, Colin turned away from Neville. "W-wait!"

Colin quickly turned right back around.

"I n-need to talk to you, in p-private." Neville had a slight shuttering problem when he got nervous. "Wanna come up to my room?" Neville itched his burning hot ear.

"Sure." Colin shrugged.

'_Was Ginny sure that Colin likes me? I don't think he likes me at all.' _Neville's mind raced. He was terrified out of his wits.

By the time he got up and the younger boy started to follow him, Seamus yawned. Dean and Seamus decided to go up to the dormitory. This put Neville's plans to a halt. Neville thought quickly.

"Dean!" He ran up to him and asked him to take Trevor to the room. Seamus was terrified of reptiles and amphibians. Dean obliged.

"Want to go to the library instead?" Neville's face was screwed up.

"Sure." Colin shrugged again.

'_What is he playing at?'_ Neville's heart was now racing.

On the way to the library, both boys kept glancing at one another. Both of which seem most uptight.

The two boys ducked away in down an aisle. Neville stopped the younger boy in his track. He stared into Colin's eyes. "Iikeou." Neville whispered.

Colin moved in closer. "What?"

Neville cleared his throat. "I like you."

Colin shook his head. "More than a friend?" He started to tremble.

Neville took a hold of Colin's hand. He was stunned by the fact that Colin was trembling so badly. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Colin gulped. "I'm scared Neville. I-I've admired you for a long time now. I-I'm just afraid of what people will think."

Neville looked sad. He turned around and started to scoot away. "Neville!" He turned back around.

Colin moved close to Neville. He stood up on his tip toes. Then, he kissed Neville. It was a very brief kiss, but it served its purpose. There was a giggle from the next aisle. Both boys looked over quickly. The giggle came from Luna Lovegood. In a matter of seconds she was in their aisle with the two boys. "I had no clue."

"Luna, can we keep this between us. We just don't want everyone knowing yet." Neville turned to Colin. "That was a yes, correct."

Colin smiled brightly and nodded.

"Neville, you know I value your and Colin's friendship with my life. I wouldn't do anything to hurt that." Luna said stiffly.

"Anyone you like, Luna?" Colin got a sly look on his face.

Luna looked away from the boys.

"Who?"

"Your brother." Luna twisted her hair.

Before Colin could say anything else, Ron walked up to them. "I thought I heard some talking in this aisle. What's going on?"

"Nothing." They all said at once.

Ron, being a very dense person, didn't even notice the panic in their voices. He nodded.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked.

"Homework with Harry and Hermione." Ron said quickly.

Soon after, Luna, Colin, and Neville walked out of the library. Luna bid them goodbye. The two walked back. Neville's heart raced. He had come up with an idea, but didn't know if it would work or if Colin would go for it. "Er–Colin, would you want to sleep with me, in my bed tonight?"

"Can I–er–do that?"

Neville scratched his head. "I suppose."

As soon as Neville got to the sixth year dormitory, he went in to look and see if Seamus and Dean were awake. Both had their curtains closed. Neville quickly snatched Colin into the room and got him to his bed. The bed that Neville had picked for this year was over by a wall with a window next to it. He and Colin got into the bed. Neville closed three of the four curtains, leaving the one open so that the moonlight could shine in on the bed.

Then Colin put a silencing charm up on the bed. Neville was impressed. Both boys then disrobed down to their underwear. Though there wasn't much light, there was still enough to see one another. And Colin could certainly see Neville blushing. The blushing was because Neville felt awkward about being in his briefs while Colin had most cute boxer-briefs. Colin moved in close to Neville. He took Neville's hand and intertwined his fingers in Neville's.

"Are you okay?" Colin asked with pure caring.

Neville nodded. The truth was, his heart was racing. He didn't know all this was going to

already happen. "A bit scared, I suppose," Neville finally admitted.

"Me too. Let's not take this too fast, alright?"

"Alright." Both boys were trembling in fear. Neville pulled Colin as close to his body as he could. Once he felt Colin's bare skin upon his skin, Neville completely stopped trembling. This was–right. For once in his life, Neville felt like he belonged.

A million thoughts ran though Neville's mind. He was starting to really feel. He wanted more than anything to talk to his mum. Not that she would be able to help him, but she would at least listen. Wait, he had a boyfriend now, he didn't need his mum so much.

"Colin, I have something I want to tell you. Only Harry and the Weasleys know this, but it's because they happened to show up at a time that I didn't expect." Neville breathed for a second.

"Go on. I'm here for you." Colin squeezed his hand lightly.

"My mum and dad got torched by the Cruciatus Curse to the point of going insane." Neville stated to sob.

"I've got you, baby. You're safe in my arms. I'll be here for you when you need me." Colin comforted.

Neville pulled Colin even more closer, actually, into Neville himself. Then Neville did something rash. He kissed Colin. Oh no, not just kissed him. He put his tongue inside of Colin's mouth. The both of them, not really sure what they were doing, but having a great time at doing it, started to get erections. Colin quickly pulled away. "Slowly, okay."

Neville firmly agreed. Seemingly out of no where, Neville started crying.

"What's wrong, Nevie?"

"I've just never felt so happy." He paused. "You must think I'm stupid."

Colin brushed his hand on Neville's cheek, wiping a tear away. "I could never think that about you."

"I'm so scared. What if You-Know-Who takes you away from me?" Neville asked.

"Come on now, Nev." Colin stroked Neville cheek. "He won't come anywhere near Dumbledore."

"I just have a bad feeling. It may sound crazy, but back when Harry's name got called out of the Goblet of Fire, I knew it was somehow connected to the You-Know-Who."

Speaking of Harry, he and Ron just came into the room, giggling. They actually woke up Seamus, who hushed them.

Neville suddenly felt like he had a lot to say. He started telling Colin about growing up with his grandma, hating the people that did that to his parents, and everything he could. Colin played with his hair as he talked. Soon, Colin fell asleep. Neville lightly kissed his forehead and went to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Neville heard the other boys get up and go down to breakfast. Somehow, Colin slept right though it all. Ever so slightly, Neville shook Colin. Rubbing his eyes, Colin awoke. Grumbles erupted from Colin. He wasn't much of a morning person. Still grumbling, Colin flopped on his belly. Neville took the liberty of running his fingers up and down Colin's spin. The younger boy started cooing. 

When Colin finally decided it was time to get up, the two picked up their cloths and started to put them on in the outside of the four-poster-bed. As they put their cloths on, an ever so slight giggle traveled across the room. Completely in shock, both boys turned their heads to see Dean standing by the door.

"D-Dean." Neville shuttered.

Dean walked up to them, with a smirk on his face. "Neville, what's this?"

"Er—Colin's m-my..." Neville couldn't find the correct words to say.

"We're together, Dean." Colin quickly helped his boyfriend, who was about in tears.

Dean frowned for a second, then a huge grin came across his face. He hugged the both of them. "I'm happy for you two."

Of course Dean would understand. He had always tried to understand all the weird things in life. Maybe it was now that he wasn't the only minority in the room.

"Dean, c-could you not say anything to anyone, even Seamus?" Neville asked, eyes darting back and forth.

"I wouldn't."

* * *

A couple of weeks went by. The two boys were doing well together. As promised, they got Denis and Luna together. The four of them were spending a lot of time together. To the untrained eye, it looked like maybe Luna and Neville were going to get together and they just happened to be hanging out with Colin and Denis a lot. Luna strictly did not believe in public display of affection. 

One Saturday though, Colin took Neville outside, without Luna or Denis. He had brought

his camera and didn't tell Neville why he had asked him to come outside. But soon enough, Colin told him. "I want to show you my passion." A grin grew across his face as he lifted up his camera for Neville to see. "Would you like to learn how to take pictures?"

Afraid that he might drop Colin's camera, Neville started to feel a little nervous. "W-what if I dropped your camera?"

Colin looked directly into Neville's chocolate brown eyes and said, "I trust you with my life, so I trust you with my camera." It was then that Neville realized that he had fallen in love with Colin. However, he knew that he couldn't tell Colin that. What if he freaked out.

"If you're sure about this. I'll learn, happily."

"Bend down slightly."

Unsure why, Neville still obliged. Just as he got far enough down, Colin put the camera strap around Neville's neck. Unfortunately, Neville couldn't control his shaking nerves. Colin lightly kissed him on the cheek. For a moment, Neville forgot that he was holding Colin's prize possession. Because he had stopped shaking, Colin got slightly behind him, putting his arms around Neville and started showing him what was what on the camera.

After about an hour of learning, Neville was able to take some pictures. He was starting to feel comfortable with the camera. Enough to take some pictures of the sunset.

Then the two boys went over by the Black Lake, sat down, and watched the sunset together. Neither of them cared anymore what everyone else thought. Actually, it didn't matter anyway. The only person that even caught onto the fact that they were together was Ginny. (Because Dean didn't really catch on, he just happened to be in the 'wrong' place at the wrong time.) Everyone knew that Ginny was a very open-minded person, so she didn't care and wasn't about to blab it around to the rest of the school. She knew perfectly well that if the two boys wanted everyone to know, they would tell them.

Anyway, the two boys sat, watching the sunset. Colin lied his head on the bigger boy's shoulder. Reflexively, Neville put his arm around Colin. Once again, Colin looked up into Neville's brown eyes. Then, he leaned in and gave Neville a passionate kiss on the lips.

Tension was building in Neville. He wanted more than anything else to tell Colin that he loved him, but was still too timid to tell him.

That night, when Neville went to bed, he sobbed. (The two decided it was best not to attempt to sleep in the same bed again, in risk of being caught.) Incidently, he sobbed so loudly that it woke his bed neighbor, Dean.

Dean lie in his bed for about five minutes listening to Neville sob, when he finally decided to get up and see what was wrong with the boy. Trying not to disturb anyone else's slumber, Dean went over to Neville's bed as quietly as he could. He kind of just invited himself into Neville's bed. Then, he put up the silencing charm.

"What's going on, Nev?" Dean asked compassionately.

"I love him. I'm just afraid that he doesn't have the same feelings for me. Tonight was beautiful. He showed me how to use his camera. His inner most passion. Then we watched the sunset together. I love him terribly, Dean." Neville poured out his soul.

"Well, show him your passion Neville. I'm sure he loves you. You just have to see the signs."

The two talked for a bit longer that night. It was at one point that Neville got an idea.

* * *

The next day, Neville took Colin out to the greenhouses. At first, Colin was totally put off by the idea of going to a place that he took class, but that was all going to change. Neville started to describe different plants and what they could do with such passion that it took the breath away from Colin. 

With the help of Dobby, Neville had something set up for Colin in the not so risky greenhouse. Colin gasped when he saw the little table with candles and an amazingly beautiful plan in the middle, full of many colors. Neville explained the plant to Neville. The food they ate was absolutely amazing.

After they were all done, Neville gazed into Colin's green eyes. It was at that very moment that Colin realized something that he must have been blind not to see.

"Colin Creevey, I love you with all that I am."

"Oh, Neville, I've been waiting and wondering if you did. It wasn't until a few moments ago that I realized that he had been feeling the same feelings that I've had for you." Colin just kind of spat it all out, as if he were still that over-hyper, first year boy that only desired of have Harry's autograph. "What I'm saying is, I love you too, Neville Longbottom."

With a flick of Neville's wand, light music started playing. Every last note and cord in the music was the most beautiful thing that either had ever imagined could possibly be played.

Neville extended a hand to Colin, who joyfully took it. They started to dance. Colin's arms around Neville's neck. Neville's arms around Colin's waist. Their love was an amazing one.

When the music stopped playing, Colin stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Neville's lips. Passion took over.

The kissing became more heated. Then clothing started to disappear. Before either of them knew it, Colin found himself laying down in the dirt, completely naked with Neville on top of him. Neville placed a lubricating charm on Colin's opening. He slightly put his penis in. Instantly, Colin screamed out in pain. Following suite, Neville took his pulsating member out quickly. Cries came from Colin, "No please, keep going. I'm ready. I know you won't hurt me."

Once Colin really started to relax and Neville went all the way in, the pain became pure pleasure. He pulled Neville down to him to kiss his lips. Soon enough, Neville came in Colin's ass, screaming out in pleasure. But his work wasn't done. He then went down on Colin and started to suck on his member. Colin moaned loudly as he raced his hands up and down Neville's back.

Neither boy ever regretted the fact that they lost their virginity to one another. They're love just grew and grew as the year went on.

* * *

Late into the year, Neville ended up returning his favor to Dean. When Ginny broke up with him, it devastated him. But every night, when Dean would sob in his bed, Neville would sit by him and just talk to him. Dean always felt better when Neville would just talk about himself and Colin. He was the biggest supporter of the two boys. 

Most of Hogwarts knew that the two were together, but none cared. They weren't really the important thing to talk about. Harry Potter and Ginny were the new biggest thing in town. So, it didn't really matter.

At the end of the year, Colin promised that he would come out to Neville's and go with him to see his parents. Neville knew that his parents would have been proud of him for finding love. He could just feel it. As they were giving their goodbye kisses, Colin slipped Trevor into Neville's pocked, unbeknownst to him.


End file.
